Le prix du sang
by YaNa31
Summary: Il n'est plus le même. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Depuis qu'il a été touché au plus profond de sa chair. Rejeté par une partie de la Communauté des Sorciers, Harry Potter est décidé à changer de vie. A vivre sans magie. Et surtout, à dompter ses nouvelles pulsions.


_Fans de Harry Potter, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il n'était plus le même.  
Depuis que les sorciers de Poudlard avaient affronté les Mangemorts de Voldemort.

Certes, il avait triomphé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certes, il avait libéré la Communauté des Sorciers de cet ignoble personnage.  
Mais il n'était plus le même.  
Il n'était le plus le même depuis qu'_il _l'avait touché au plus profond de sa chair

Il voulait oublier tout ceci. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie

Quelques mois après leur victoire, il s'était esquivé. Pour ne plus revenir.  
Il ne répondait plus aux nombreux hiboux que lui envoyait Ginny. Ginny qu'il aimait. Ginny qui avait refusé de le suivre.

Se retrouvant au pied du mur, Harry avait pris alors une grande décision.  
Quitter Ginny. Quitter Ron et Hermione. S'éloigner des sorciers qu'il avait tant aimés.

Refaire sa vie.

Loin. Très loin.

— Je suis désolé… je ne peux subir cela plus longtemps.

Ses iris laiteux étaient rivés sur le cadre photo trônant sur la table de chevet. Un cadre photo où l'on pouvait y voir James et Lily Potter, heureux, en train de danser.

— Ma nouvelle nature… je parviens à en maîtriser les pulsions…

Les larmes ne vinrent pas. Les larmes ne viendraient plus. Pas après cela.

— J'ai beau avoir tué Voldemort, certains me traitent comme un être sans âme…

Il s'empara d'un manuel de sorts et enchantements.

— Pardonnez-moi…

Le visage figé, il jeta le bouquin devant lui. Il jeta le bouquin parmi les affaires éparpillées dans les mauvaises herbes.  
Livres, parchemins, balai, robes de sorcier… la majorité de ses biens s'y trouvait…  
Des biens accumulaient au fur et à mesure des années. Des biens synonymes de bonheur et de malheur.

— Je n'ai nullement le choix…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il sortit sa baguette.

— _Incendio _!

Un jet de flammes rougeoyantes surgit de l'extrémité de l'artefact magique. Et de ce sort naquit un brasier. Un brasier qui emporta tout…

— Je suis désolé…

Il retira la photo de son cadre et projeta ce dernier dans le foyer ardent.

— Pardonnez-moi…

Harry Potter ne voyait plus d'autre issue. Harry Potter n'avait plus d'autre choix que de passer à autre chose.  
Après avoir soigneusement rangé la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean, il prit sa baguette à deux mains.

— Toi… fidèle compagne…

Il prit le temps de bien l'observer. Sous tous les angles. Sous toutes les coutures.  
Ses yeux embrassèrent chaque aspérité, chaque détail. Ses doigts caressèrent longuement le bois.

Il se rappelait tout. Toutes les épreuves. Toutes les joies. Toutes les souffrances.  
Il se souvenait du jour où il était entré chez Ollivander. Il se souvenait du jour où elle l'avait choisi.  
Seulement, tout était fini. Le temps était venu d'en finir.

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la voûte céleste, il la brisa en deux.

— Une nouvelle vie commence… une nouvelle vie où la magie n'a plus sa place…

Un flot de souvenirs défila devant ses yeux. Souvenirs qu'il réprima sans mal.  
Car il était décidé. Décidé à tout oublier. A tout recommencer.

Sans magie.

— Adieu…

Une gerbe de flammes s'éleva vers le ciel noir d'encre quand les vestiges de la baguette rejoignirent le brasier.

— Adieu Poudlard. Adieu Ginny. Adieu Ron. Adieu Hermione…

Le passé s'effaçait progressivement tandis que l'avenir se mettait en place.  
L'avenir, porteur de tellement de promesses.

— Désormais, je ne serais plus un sorcier. Désormais, je serais une autre personne. Tel est mon choix.

Oui, tel était son choix. Tel était le choix qu'il avait dû s'imposer quand la plupart des sorciers l'avaient rejeté.

— Je suis Harry Potter… juste Harry Potter…

Il ne restait plus rien de ses affaires à part des cendres. Des cendres et des flammes de souvenirs.

— Il n'y a plus d'Elu, il n'y a plus de Survivant…

Il s'empara d'un seau d'eau et déversa son contenu.  
Les flammes moururent rapidement.

— Il n'y a que Harry Potter… tout simplement.

Quand il fut sûr que la dernière flamme se soit éteinte, il rebroussa chemin.  
Les pupilles fixées sur les palissades qui entouraient le terrain vague, Harry pensait à la journée de demain.

Demain, il emménagerait définitivement dans son nouvel appartement. Demain, il vivrait enfin normalement.  
Enfin, presque normalement.

Car il était différent. Différent des sorciers. Différent des Moldus.  
Et rien ne pourrait y changer.

Cependant, il ferait tout pour se fondre dans le décor. Pour dissimuler sa différence.  
Et pour maîtriser ses pulsions.  
Définitivement.

* * *

_Alors ? Vos impressions ?_

_Bon ou mauvais prologue ?  
Hypothèse ou pas ?_

_A vous de me le dire !_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce prologue !_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
